The HBCU (Historically Black Colleges and Universities) Consortium consists of the Deep South Center for Environmental Justice at Dillard University (DU/DSCEJ) in New Orleans, LA in partnership with the Environmental Justice Resource Center at Clark Atlanta University (CAU/EJRC) in Atlanta, GA, and in collaboration with Detroiters Working for Environmental Justice (DWEJ) in Detroit, Ml, Concerned Pastors for Social Action (CPSA) in Flint, Ml, Oseola McCarty Development Center in Hattiesburg, MS, the Citizens for Environmental Justice (CFEJ) in Savannah, GA, and union organizations, minority-owned training providers, and local, state, and federal agencies to implement a five year Minority Worker Training Program. DU/DSCEJ will have overall responsibility for the administrative and fiscal management of all program activities. DU/DSCEJ will also provide direct services and will oversee activities conducted at the training sites located in New Orleans, LA and Hattiesburg, MS, and Detroit and Flint;Ml. CAU/EJRC will provide direct services and will oversee activities conducted at the training sites located in Atlanta and Savannah, GA. Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP)